puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fintan Island (Meridian)
Fintan Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings The buildings on this island are named with an Irish theme. Many of the names also make use of aliteration. ; Apothecary : Irish Whisk Me (bazaar) : Apoth o'Gold (upgraded) : Coire Anseasc (upgraded) : Cuillann Concoctions (upgraded) : Herrby's Paint and Pot (upgraded) : Tuatha Tinctures (upgraded) : Whisky Potions ; Bank : Pot o' Gold (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Molly Malone Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : The Sacred Cauldron (bazaar) : A Drop of the Irish (upgraded) : Celtic Spirits (upgraded) : Cork Screw (upgraded) : Dublin Vision (upgraded) : Glenfiddich (upgraded) : Irish Coffiee (upgraded) : Irish Cream (upgraded) : Isle of Rum (upgraded) : MacGiver's Rum Drinkers (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Kiss Me, I'm Irish (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Lucky Charms (bazaar) : Aine, Fairy Queen : Celtic Woodies (upgraded) : Crann Bethadh (upgraded) : Fionn Furnisher (upgraded) : Taranis Tack and Timber (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : The Grogoch (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Sword of Nuada (bazaar) : Brighid Blades (upgraded) : Black Forest Forage (upgraded) : Celtic Cleavers (upgraded) : Claidh-Mhor (upgraded) : Four Leaf Cleaver (upgraded) : Greedy Leprechaun (upgraded) : Indestructaballs (upgraded) : LCMF Emeralds (upgraded) : Liathroid Thine (upgraded) : Luck of the Iron (upgraded) : Lucky Slug Shot : Olympics City (upgraded) : Shannara's Blade (upgraded) : Shannara's Edge (upgraded) : Shannara's Scabbard (upgraded) : The Smiths (upgraded) : Sword of Belatucadros (upgraded) : The Sword of Shannara (upgraded) : Taranis Touch (upgraded) : Weapons of Wan (upgraded) : Yiarneydys (upgraded) ; Palace : Blarney Stone (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Celtic Knots (bazaar) : Bantry Bay (upgraded) : Briongloid sin Realtacht (upgraded) : The Fleet of the Flying Dutchman (upgraded) : Gaelic Gaff (upgraded) : Galway Galleons (upgraded) : Merrow Frigs (upgraded) : The Titanic (upgraded) : To Helm and Back (upgraded) ; Tailor : Laurals and Leinte (bazaar) : Aran Apparel (upgraded) : Celtic Expressions : Cliodhna's Closest Closet (upgraded) : Folklore's Finest (upgraded) : King Arthurr (upgraded) : Michael Collins Military Wear (upgraded) : The Phantom Queen (upgraded) : Rainbow Sky Clothing (upgraded) ; Weavery : Fiodior (bazaar) : Celtic Knot Weaving (upgraded) : Cliodhna Cloth (upgraded) : Lucky Little Leprechauns (upgraded) : Rainbow of Colors (upgraded) ;Dusted Buildings : Bailey's Booties (upgraded distillery) : Balmenach (distillery) : Beaches of Zeta (upgraded apothecary) : Bean Si's Lament (explorers' hall attraction) : Blended and Bottled (upgraded distillery) : Cead Mille Failte (upgraded tailor) : Celtic Cannons (upgraded iron monger) : Celtic Goddess (upgraded tailor) : Claddagh Casting (iron monger) : Danu Duds (upgraded tailor) : Emerald Imports (upgraded furnisher) : Emerald Isle Armory (upgraded iron monger) : Gaelic Garb (upgraded tailor) : Gaelic Guns (upgraded iron monger) : Gaulic Garments (upgraded tailor) : Green with Envy (upgraded weavery) : Guinness Galleys (upgraded shipyard) : Guinness' G-String (upgraded tailor) : Highland Weavery (upgraded weavery) : : The Irish Weavers (upgraded weavery) : Loganta Druga Deilealai (upgraded apothecary) : Lucky Charms Apparel (upgraded tailor) : Molly of Fintan (upgraded shipyard) : Nydam Yards (upgraded shipyard) : Shannara's Hilt (iron monger) : Sir Francis Beaufort Frigates (upgraded shipyard) : The Sword of Cuchulainn (iron monger) : Wishing Well Wardrobe (upgraded tailor) Government Fintan is currently controlled by Get Off My Lawn. History Fintan Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A rock way past the southeast swamp area near some cane, reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild". In Irish mythology, Fintan the white was one of the first to settle in Ireland. Blockades : 2006-01-28, Pay for Play takes the island in an uncontested three-round sinking blockade. : 2008-03-08, Pay for Play defends the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag Jinx. : 2008-06-09, Sea Change takes the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Get Off My Lawn. Pay for Play did not defend. : 2009-06-20, Sea Change successfully defends the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag The All-Consuming Flame in a three round sinking blockade. Azarbad the Great's forces were rated at a strength of 32. : 2009-11-07, Sea Change successfully defends the island from Imperial Coalition in a four round sinking blockade. 2009-11-23, Sea Change transferred Fintan Island to Post Mortem. : 2010-08-01, Post Mortem successfully defends the island from What A Ride in a three round sinking blockade. : 2010-08-08, Post Mortem successfully defends the island from What A Ride in a three round sinking blockade. : 2011-03-06, Post Mortem successfully defends the island from , winning 3-1. : 2011-03-13, attacks again, and again Post Mortem defends 3-1. : 2011-03-27, After a one week break, finally succeeds in taking the island from Post Mortem, 3-1.